kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Përdoruesi diskutim:Ko.S.ystem.OV@
Shembulli më i mirë në sq:Wikipedia --Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Shtator 29 16:46 (UTC) Mundësh këtu me lënë një Mesazhë: Kliko : Here can you leave me a Message: Click ::Hier kannst du mir ein Nachricht hinterlassen: Klick Figura:Plume ombre.png ;:Përdoruesi diskutim:Ko.S.ystem.OV@/Deutsch :: Falls du hilfe brauchst, und kein Albanisch kannst sonder Deutsch, benutz die verlinkte Disk-Seite. Duhet ta ulesh koken dhe te punosh? Nuk i ke mbush akoma ditet me mesu te tjeret. Shuj bre dhe mos t' ndigjoj prap me kakarit. Okay? left Hiermit verleihe ich Benutzer Ko.S.ystem.OV@ die Auszeichnung 90px Held der Wikipedia in Gold, für Wikipedia Shqip im Dienste der Verbesserung unserer Enzyklopädie. gez. Aequitas Intl. vs. Ndërkomb. INTERNACIONAL eshte fjale e huaj. Ne kemi fjalen shqip NDERKOBETAR. Kjo nuk eshte ceshtje kush eshte e sakt e kush nuk eshte. Ne jemi shqiptare, atehere le te perdorim fjalet shqip deri aty ku kemi mundesi. : E tani, d.m.th. internacional nuk ekziston ne gjuhen shqipe? A qysh e ki mendimin? --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 5 15:09 (UTC) stampa:personendata Nuk funksionon ashtu se duket pastaj në tekst, une desha që të mos duket ajo në tekst. tung --bet_0 2006 Prill 8 20:16 (UTC) : aha, po kuptoj. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 8 20:18 (UTC) ::shtohe këtë rreshtin table.metadata { display:table; } te nënfaqja yte /monobook.css dhe atëher mundesh ta shohish tabelën. Ka edhe më shumë sende, por tash nuk kam kohë të merrem me ta, i shkruj ma vonë te projekti wikipedia:të dhënat personale. tung --bet_0 2006 Prill 8 20:25 (UTC) ::: Tash humbi krejt. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 8 20:32 (UTC) ::::shko te Ismail Kadare se atje e kom vëndu ni stamp për provë. edhe kjo funsionon vetëm me firefox. me IE ka syntax tjetër. --bet_0 2006 Prill 8 20:35 (UTC) ::::: Po une e perdori firefox dhe shkova te Ismail Kadare, amo apet se apet nuk po shihet askund. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 8 20:43 (UTC) :Pastro cache, shtypi Ctrl+Shift+Reload (ose ctrl+shift+r) nëse nu kfunksionon nu di më. tung --bet_0 2006 Prill 8 20:57 (UTC) :: Kam provu krejt, po nuk boni. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 8 21:02 (UTC) Ftese Pershendetje djema e vajza. Me sa shoh shumica prej jush din anglisht. Edhe me sa verej jeni shqiptare qofte nga Kosova a vende tjera. Ju mirepres ne faqen http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kosovo ku po kemi problem me disa qe po e vandalizojne faqen e Kosoves. Ndihma e juaj eshte e mireseardhur. Me sa duket me kete adrese qe keni nuk mundeni me editu aty, po me hape adrese tjeter ju duhen vetem 2 min, pra mos pritoni. Shpresoj te shihemi atje se shpejti. Me respekt, Ilir pz 2006 Prill 8 23:41 (UTC) Korniza e kutija Korniza e kutijave përbrenda fletave të portaleve në anën e djathtë nuk janë në rregull (së paku në shfletuesin tim), nuk po paraqiten tërsisht. A munesh me i ndreq?--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Prill 9 04:09 (UTC) : E kam provu, po nuk kam mujta me ndreq, provoje me ate qe i kam bo une portalet. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 9 10:22 (UTC) common.css Kjo shërben për stampën perdonendata. Po pasi që nuk kam kohë të merren tash me të po e lë për momentin ashtu. Vetëm më intereson çka është problemi. tung —bet_0 2006 Prill 10 14:49 (UTC) : Cungi me se shumti dhe disa tjera, display none po e bon problemin pom doket. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 10 14:58 (UTC) portal medizin A bon me më tregu pse po i kthen ato ashtu. Une artikujt i kam drejtuar në një anë, sendet tjera në anën tjetër dhe si e ke vërejt une po kujdesem për këtë portal dhe mua kështu po më pëlqen. tung --bet_0 2006 Prill 10 17:13 (UTC) : Artikuj të ri duhet me qene djathtas, plus edhe duhet me qene njejte kutiat, nese mendon ti ashtu si ke ma mir, ok, e kam pa qe kujdeses, dhe une po kujdesa per 7 portala. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 10 17:19 (UTC) Zemer mir e ki Zmer mir e ki qe besa ti. Po shka kina me bo na ka ra hise me punu edhe aty. Po nejse nuk oshtë problem edhe se jamë i lodhen e plotësoj numrin e artikujve edhe ktu. Po ti pa marrë parasyshë (se mu nuk po më funksionon rreti si duhet). Deri sa të përlahen ata në en:Wiki ti ruje shpinë, edhe nëse ki pas qefë najherë me bllok njerzi pa i jap arsye bllokoj qitashtise ajo po dihet se ata me vandalizma e kanë njetë. Për me të qetësu ty po ti japi edhe tri punime që i kom pregatit deri sa nuk mujsha mu lidhë.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Prill 10 21:31 (UTC) : Shiko shpirt, une po te kuptoj mire, edhe mua nuk po me pelqen si e shohin gjendjen e kosoves, ne zvicer a di qysh i thojne njerzve te urte qe sjan halit kurre? A kini thika/Ku i kini thikat, dhe kjo nuk eshte ralle, dhe kjo eshte e vertet, persona te afer policia si e kane pa qe jane shqiptar i kane zajabat keshtu, dhe keshtu eshte gjendja e Kosoves, serbi kur na ka zane ngusht i ka thone bota (nicht wörtlich gemeint) qe e ke fshi urosevac, ketu eshte gabimi jote, se me ketu emra kemi jetu me vite, nese te artikulli urosevac, pristine, gnijlane e fshin tani nuk eshte artikulli 100% i sakte, a e ki ni nje fjale te urte? Sa ke shkavi kemi le si qene, kur iki shkavi na doke veta trima, keta e thojne shum shqiptar, mendoj shpirt. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 11 14:52 (UTC) reply. Do te kqyri, me vone nese kam kohe, do te krijoj disa artikuj. Mendoj qe munden te quhen edhe Video Lojra. : Ok, ose Lojra Kompjuteri, dhe dicka, nese shkrune dicka duhesh me ndu nenshkrimin, d.m.th. keta: --~~~~. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 12 13:38 (UTC) Hey I'm new to this Wikipedia, I'm learning Albanian, but it'll take some time. In the meanwhile, feel free to correct any mistakes I make. Thanks, --Bormalagurski 2006 Prill 13 00:16 (UTC) kujdes prej këtij Na fal Ko.S.ystem se të kemi lënë vetëm këtu!! Ruaju prej këtij përdoruesit përsipër, që po dëshiron kinse me msu shqipen, se ky është te wiki anglisht apsolutisht kundër shqiptarëve në përgjithësi. Ama është shumë diplomat. Ndoshta po dëshiron me i msu disa fjalë shqipe, që me i përdor ato atje kundër nesh. tung,--Mig 2006 Prill 13 09:07 (UTC) : Jo bre, vec e permisovi si gast freundschaft/mirepritja musafireve, prej meje nuk meson asnje gjuhen shqipe, se une kam tjeter pune, qe me i ndihemua ketine, por flm per lajmerimin. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 13 18:56 (UTC) : Ne shqip ishte kjo e fundit??!... Si evoluon gjuha.....Po ato flamuret c'kuptim kane??...--Rudi 2006 Prill 15 10:34 (UTC) :: Flamurat e mia, a cka je tu thone? --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 15 19:49 (UTC) Po bre, qato flamurat! Due me thone, pse ma ke vu at flamurin e Ameriks?? A mos duhet mu vu edhe stema makinash itash mas emnit??--Rudi 2006 Prill 18 10:56 (UTC) Shenim: Perdoruesi i mesiperm vuajti nje black out te shkurter ne kohen gjate se ciles shkroi fjalite e mesiperme. Tashme mendja e tij i eshte rikthyer gjuhes letrare shqipe, gjermane, angleze e italiane. Luhatje te tilla te aftesive verbale te perdoruesit ne fjale mund te shfajesohen me ndryshimet hormonale pranverore ne mjedisin natyror te Vestfalise.--Rudi 2006 Prill 18 10:56 (UTC) Ferizaji Pasi ja ke plotësu dëshirën atij shkaut, mundsh ta lirojsh se unë edhe kështu mundem ta redaktoj, nuk ke nevoj ta mbrojsh nga unë. Leje të lirë ta shohim se çka mendojn shqiptarët e tjerë për këtë emër. tung --bet_0 2006 Prill 15 09:34 (UTC) : Une e di bet_0, per qata e bone, ti ta lash lire si mendon, mua nuk me pengon, d.m.th. nuk po du me u morr me kete teme, dhe kisha pas deshire e tjerte me lone kete teme. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 15 19:48 (UTC) Beti apo Ko.S.ystem më duket se regulla e gjuhës shqipe thotë se emrat e qyteteve shkruhen në gjuhën shqipe. Nuk ka kjo aspak të bëjë me wikipedian në gjuhën angleze. Sepse rregulla n wikipedian në gjuha angleze përdorë emrat origjinal ashtu si i thirrin qytete vendasit (si zyrtarish) apo emërtimet që janë më të njohur--Mei 2006 Prill 16 07:03 (UTC) Salut Po, flas shqip.Përshëndetje. : tani tregoma cka je tu bo me imazhin dhe faqet? --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 16 02:19 (UTC) Zemer Deri sa të zgjatë konflikti në en:w po më duket e ke më lehtë për të përcjaellur veprimet e redaktore të rinjë nëse nuk ju fut stampen tung. Në këtë mënyrë edhe unë mund të ndihmojë më tepër. Tung gjali gjilanit han gjathë me gjishta --Mei 2006 Prill 16 06:59 (UTC) : shpirt, pse me dokesh se ti je dani? Në vertet nuk jam i gjilanit, dhe se mramti here par 4 vjetve kam qene kosove. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 16 07:11 (UTC) kutitë si ti redaktoj këto, dua ta redaktoj kutinë në faqen e kosovës, edhe unë që nuk jam adm a mundem ta redaktoj faqen e parë, ju mund ta ktheni gjithëmon nëse nuk ju pëlqen. A mundesh me më dhanë autorizim vetem për me redaktu faqen e parë. kaloni mirë--Ardi 2006 Prill 16 08:42 (UTC) : Faqen e pare nuk mundesh me redaktu, sepse eshte mbrojtur sepse sishte aktiviteti i madhe ketu, faqja e pare eshte ajo, qe nuk duhet me pas budalakia, sepse vizituesi hyn se pari aty. Per kutiat, po do me thone per stampen, nese, duhesh me shku te stampa dhe me ndryshu, per me redaktu normal, kliko redaktoni dhe del nje seksion n'veti. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 16 18:37 (UTC) Problem!? Asnjë problem zotëri. S´ka problem që nuk mund të mos zgjidhet. Atëherë meqë janë dy artikuj mbi të njëjtin person na mbesin katër mundësi (kaq di unë tani për tani): 1.të fshihet artikulli im,(meqë unë jam i dyti) 2.të shkrihen së bashku, 3.të mbesin të dy (nëse ndonjëri kërkon "Michelangelo"-n do ta gjejë, po u kërkua "Mikelangjelo" prapë do të dalë), 4.të kërkohet mendimi i ndonjë tjetri. Si përfundim, mua s´më mbetet qejfi edhe nëse fshihet artikulli im. Unë e shkrova pasi nuk e gjeta në shqip emrin Mikelangjelo (pasi me këtë emër e njohim ne në Shqipëri). Tungjatjeta! Leke Mjeku 2006 Prill 19 17:28 (UTC) : Une njoh keta ma mir si Mikhelangjelo, po nuk isha i sigurtë, po po pritmi cka po thone tjerte, nese nuk eshte problem per ti, e marr atu te tuat dhe i shtoj te ai qe e kam shkrua une, a si po mendon ti? —filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 19 17:56 (UTC) :: Mundesh me vazdua te Michelangelo, shpresoj se nuk eshte kjo problem, po ta kshyrmi cka po thojne edhe tjerte per kete teme. —filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 19 19:04 (UTC) apasoniata Autori i romanit duhet te zevendesohet me Skenari. po pate mundesi riparoje tek Apasoniata. Duhet gjetur dikush qe e kujton kete film!!!!!! Mua me kujtohet vetem qe karakteri kryesor deshiron te studioje per inxhinjeri ndersa i ati deshiron qe ai te studioje pikture. I ati eshte Kadri Roshi. Skena me me humor eshte kur Roshi i bertet gruas se tij: Ti e para do ta derdhesh kokrren e lotit kaq! dhe ka ne dore nje gote uji te mbushur plot! : Puna, se te stampa u bërë ashtu se si jepet kodi, d.m.th. kodi duhet me u perdor sikur te stampa, se tani del vetem kodi, se te Apasionata e ke ndryshua, dhe keshtu ka dal ndryshe, skenari apo autor filmi (autori i filmit) më mirë është, sepse ketu terme perdoren me shume, shiko Stampa:InterMovie per kodet, ose perdore nje ndryshe: Stampa:Movie-Box, por kujdes, te stampat mos ndrysho asgje, se ka te tjere artikuj tani disavantazhe, nese e ke pa filmin, mundesh me shkruajt përmbajtjen e filmit, e na e regullojme ne qofte nuk eshte mire. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 22 18:43 (UTC) Hello Hello, wir sprechen auf Deutsch also... bitte, wie sagt man "Prost" (Cheers, santé) auf Sqhip? Und wie sagt man "Ich weiss nicht"? Ich frage jede Wikipedia, fur Wiktionary. Danke sehr (wie sagt man "danke" auf Sqhip?). Please reply on my page. --Wonderfool 2006 Prill 22 20:01 (UTC) : Gewünscht beantwortet. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 22 20:10 (UTC) Foto Strakosha Spielt Foto Strakosha immer noch? Ich versuche, etwas von Stakosha zu finden, aber es gibt nicht viel, der nicht auf Shqip ist. Auf English Wikipedia wir wollen eine Seite fur jeder "Rekordspieler". --Wonderfool 2006 Prill 22 20:28 (UTC) : Ich habe kA, ich schau nicht so gern Fussball, ich steh mehr Motorräder, bei en.wiki will ich eigentlich nicht mehr zu tun haben, da versteht man nicht, den manche machen es dort wie es ihnen gefällt. kategorit e filmave Filma indian dhe Filma amerikan pa e në fund mendoj unë se është më mirë. tung --bet_0 2006 Prill 27 20:44 (UTC) : gati po e kane theksimin e njejte, dikush i thote keshtu, dikush ashtu, e permisoj. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 27 20:45 (UTC) Adana Tung, krijova artikulli Adana, por nuk flas shqipe shumë mire, kështu s' e di si është i duhur. A mund të më tregosh si është? Telex 2006 Prill 30 23:59 (UTC) : Mire! Turk? angleze? a shqiptar je? --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Maj 1 00:19 (UTC) ::Grek (Arvanit). Telex 2006 Maj 1 00:20 (UTC) ::: Aha, ia shtova dicka artikullit. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Maj 1 00:22 (UTC) Përshëndetje ! Jam filllestar në këtë punë, prandaj kërkoj falje nëse kam gabuar. Unë desha vetëm të shtoj informata të sakta për qytetin tim Tetova. : Seshte problem, dashta vec me te shpjegua qysh eshte ketu, gabim nuk ke be, edhe une e kam be fillim disa sende, qe pastaj i kam grise. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Maj 1 22:15 (UTC) Świętochłowice hello. I wrote you last year (about sugar). now I`ve got one request for you. could you like write an article in sq.wiki about Polish city, Świętochłowice, please? you can based on en.wiki. thank you very much! (if you want, I can write an article about your city in Polish Wikipedia) Szoltys : Voila. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Maj 3 12:39 (UTC) kategoria vende fiktive Kështu duhet të shkruhet se venda nuk ka kuptim. kurgjë kundër teje, por kështu nuk shkruhet, fundi fundit bëje si të duhësh po kështu është saktë. tung --bet_0 2006 Maj 5 19:30 (UTC) : E pash, por gabim im, por po me perzijen disa, por si te Albume kam nije vec me a ne fund, dhe keshtu i kam marr gabim. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Maj 5 19:33 (UTC) :: ska lidhje, kujtova se mu hidhrove qe ta korigjova. se disha si funksionon kjo me kategori përcjellse. tash nuk e grisi po ja vendoj stampën . tung --bet_0 2006 Maj 5 19:37 (UTC) ::: Jo bre, vec me irritove, se i humba gjyse minuti duke kqyr cka u be. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Maj 5 19:39 (UTC) :::: Eshte mire edhe atu qe nuk jane drejtshkruar me i lejua, en.wiki i lejon shume prej tyre, se tani nuk dalin dy artikull me njeten teme dhe titulli ngjashme shkruar. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Maj 5 20:02 (UTC) Ceca pikerisht ai artikull qe i mungonte wikipedias ne shqip! se paku te ishte i formuluar mire! : Cka te pengoj be njeri ky artikull, se eshte serbe a? Dhe te lutem leji ironinë. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Maj 6 19:51 (UTC) :::mua nuk po më pengonë që është serbe por fakti që kopjuar dhe më e keqja vetem një pjesë është kopjuar.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Maj 8 10:42 (UTC) Provokimet Wikipedia:Vini Re!#Ofendimi i redaktorve nuk është i lejuar// udhëzime 2.1 dhe 2.2--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Maj 8 10:49 (UTC) * Përdoruesi diskutim:Mei#Wikipedia:Projekti Kosova - Ju keni kërcnuar përdoruesit të ri me fjalët " .., krejt artikull lidhur me kete teme kane me grisur... " që do të hudhni gjithë punen e tij në temën që ai është i iteresuar.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Maj 8 11:39 (UTC)